Demigods and Dragons
by 1000000fandoms
Summary: I put together two books I like, this is the result. Short summary cause I forgot to save it and I'm not rewriting that long thing.


_**(A/N: For those of you who read my other stories; Sorry. I really should be working on them instead of starting an entirely NEW story to maintain, but this idea's been bouncing around for a few days, and if I don't get it out it won't work. So, hello, I'm not dead, here's what I've been doing.**_

 _ **For those of you who don't read my other stories; Wazup? Enjoy, I'm awful at updating, so don't grow too attached. You might be waiting for a few hours or a few months. IDK!**_

 _ **For both groups; LOVE YOU! :) 3 )**_

:)

Walking along the beach should be a calming activity, right? Especially since I'm a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. But no. I will never get a calming moment.

Basically, I was spacing out, wandering along the CHB coast, trying to figure out what crazy curve ball the gods are going to throw at me next. And then, I decide to walk in the water, underwater mind you. I prefer walking underwater than along the shore of it. It just makes me feel more connected, you know? So, of flipping course, I see this dude underwater. He seems disoriented, you can tell by the confused look on his tan face, but breathing fine.

"HEY!" I called out to him. He turned faster than I thought humanly possible. Now capable of seeing his eyes, I could tell that they were blue, like an early morning ocean. He had the same color hair, floating around him like fish swimming. The coolest thing about him, however, where the thousand of tattoos that adorned his skin. And they were all this pale yellow color, like glow in the dark stickers. Don't tell him that's what I compared them to.

Apparently, they were more glow in the dark than I imagined, because his tattoo's started glowing, and even weirder, I understood him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Or, glowed?

"Percy Jackson. You?"

"Riptide." For a second, I thought he meant my blade, but then I realized he was talking about his own name and not the contents of my pocket. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Long Island Sound."

"Never heard of it."

"Where are you from?"

"Pyrrhia."

"Never heard of it. Wanna go to the surface and talk?"

"Sure." I began to move up, watching as he shifted to not be disrupted by currants. We moved to the shore and sat, glancing at each other occasionally. He had a simple blue t-shirt and more faded blue shorts, and the same color shoes. So, we both like blue.

"So, I take it you're not from around here?" He shook his head.

"Wherever we are, I'm clueless. I travel a lot but I've never even heard of "Long Island Sound" before. Is this Talons of Peace territory, or one of the queens, or what?" He asked. I gave him a funny look.

"This is America. You know the USA. We have a president, Barack O-B, not a queen. You gotta go to England if you want a queen."

"I thought you said this is the Long Island Sound?"

"It is. LIS is part of Connecticut and New York, you're in New York, the USA, North America, and the Northern Hemisphere. Going from smallest to largest, kinda like zooming out or flying up." I explained. He seemed to get the flying part.

"Like, if I was in Prosperity, I'm still in a, technically, Sandwing territory, but I'm in Prosperity too." He compared. I nodded, having never heard of Prosperity or Sandwings.

"What's a Sandwing?"

"A type of dragon. I'm a Seawing."

"Is dragon codeword for something or…"

"No, I'm a literal dragon. You know talons, wings, lizard-like body. I just got turned into a human, and by my guess, chucked into the human world." He corrected.

"Cool. So, I'm guessing you don't pick your dragon type."

"No. It's genetic." We sat in a comfortable silence before I realized the time.

"Hey, my girlfriend's gonna kill me if I'm late, can we walk and talk?" I asked. He nodded and gave a laugh, both of us getting up. "Don't laugh at me! Annabeth would legit murder me if I went missing again!"

"No, it's just, my girlfriend Tsunami is kind of the same way. She's an heir to the Seawing throne, but even before she knew that she was bossy. If you disobey, you might get smacked." He told. I laughed at that. Camp Half-Blood came into view.

"Oh, this is Camp Half-Blood, one of my homes. I mean, I don't own the places, I just comfortably stay at them and destroy stuff." I told. He gave his what, third laugh of the meeting.

"Cool. Um, you mind if I stick around?"

"Sure. You can stay in my cabin."

"Another place you don't own or…"

"Oh, I'm a son of Poseidon. At CHB you get sorted by your godly parent, but it's kinda lonely in my cabin, so I request you chill with me. I don't technically own it, but I'm the only one that stays there, and I'm the cabin counselor, so it is kind of my cabin." I explained. He nodded.

"What's your girlfriend like?"

"Well, she has honey blonde hair that curls like a princess and stormy gray eyes that kind of see into your soul. She's wicked smart, but her mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom, so it makes sense. She fights like a beast, and has this air around her that just screams 'amazing'. She calls me Seaweed Brain, and I call her Wise Girl. It sounds like it might be offensive, but it's actually our nicknames for each other." I told, trying not to sound too dreamy eyed. I mean, I love Annabeth to Tartarus and back, literally, but sometimes me yapping about her doesn't blow over too well. "What about yours?"

"Hm. I can't give an accurate description of what she may look like now since she might have changed too, but I can describe her dragon form."

"Go ahead."

"She has dark blue scales like sapphires or the ocean's depths. Right at that depth where everything around you is beautiful, and untouched by anyone or thing. She has the royal blood insignia on her wings, which means that one of her glow tattoos looks like a webbed talon print. She's fierce, protective, powerful, and loves being in charge. She fiercely independent, and won't let anyone stop her from doing what needs to be done. If she's been in your world and not everyone's as nice as you, she's probably smacked eight, no nine, people across the face." Riptide told. I, personally, found it adorable how his eyes lit up when he talked about her like she was his world. I could understand the feeling, of course, but he was so freaking in love. Also, no homo, but I've called pretty much everyone adorable at some point. Your gender doesn't define how cute you can be. We reached the dining pavilion, having walked along the shore from the eastern hills and then gone inland, to see Chiron was Iris Messaging someone.

 _ **(A/N: Just so you know, this takes place after HoO but before ToA, and Leo's returned. I know it doesn't make sense chronologically, but just roll with it. Okay? Okay. (Sorry Fault in Our Stars fans.))**_

"I can assure you, Annabeth, the land of Pyrrhia escapes my memory as well," Chiron told. Riptide perked up at hearing his hometown mentioned.

"Hey!" I called up. Chiron turned to me, glanced at Riptide, nodded in our general direction, and turned back to Annabeth. I walked over so she could see me, and saw her pacing with someone in the background. He had dark black hair, a dark purple hoodie, and black pants on. I couldn't see his shoes, but I'm gonna guess they too are black. He had a white bandage over his eyes, and a brown satchel filled with scrolls. Who still reads scrolls? They were also in some forest clearing.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I greeted. She turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain. How are you?"

"Good. The guy in the background, he says he's from Pyrrhia right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude I'm with, Riptide, he says the same thing."

"Hi." Riptide greeted. Annabeth replied the same back.

"Wait, Riptide?" The guy in the background asked. He walked closer, Annabeth guiding him to the stopping point.

"Yeah. You're Starflight, right? One of the dragonets? Haven't seen you in a long time." Riptide greeted. Starflight perked up at hearing his old friend's voice. Or, I at least guess they're old friends because they seem to be interacting like old friends.

"Do you think the others got changed too? Or maybe it's some biological component that is limited to only the guys? We don't have much, biologically that is, in common, other than our gender." Starflight theorized. Riptide shrugged, but then realized himself.

"I dunno Star. You are the smart talons, I'm the eye candy." Riptide told. Starflight laughed at that.

"Hey, Kelp Head, can you come get us? No offense to Starflight, but I don't feel comfortable bringing him to CHB solo." Annabeth asked. I gave her a devil smirk.

"I dunno, can I?" I asked. She immediately scowled.

"Perseus Jackson get out here right now."

"So you can correct me but I can't correct you?"

"Yes. I'm in the woods across from the farm road. Just leave the Big house aligned with the porch and keep going. You'll run into me eventually."

"Ok, if I'm not there by noon, it's eight now, follow a path of destruction and chaos and you should find me somewhere around." I turned to Riptide. "Wanna come?"

"Yes, it'd be nice to see a familiar face."

So we headed off. It's not every day I make a new friend instead of an enemy, but I have a feeling Riptide and I will grow close.

:)

 _ **(A/N: HEY, sorry if my indents and line breaks are weird, I ran the doc through google, then Grammarly, then copy+pasted it here, so it looks weird. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, LOVE YOU!**_

 _ **:) 3 )**_


End file.
